


Writober 2020

by Kobaso



Series: Writing Challenges [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Nostalgie, Science Fiction, Writober 2020
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobaso/pseuds/Kobaso
Summary: Voici mon premier challenge écriture, le Writober 2020 version Science Fiction ! La liste a été crée par @nanochimeres/@Fuzzyraptor sur Twitter !
Series: Writing Challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966732
Kudos: 1





	1. Jour 1 : Amer Cyborg

**Author's Note:**

> C'est officiel ! Je commence mon premier challenge écriture ! Je ne sais pas si je le ferai jusqu'au bout mais on verra bien ! Je voulais essayer de nouvelles choses, peut-être aussi que ça me boostera pour écrire tous les jours. Je ne m'impose qu'une limite pour ce challenge : ne faire que des écrits très courts de l'ordre du ficlet ou un peu plus long.

* * *

On lui avait répété pendant toute son existence qu'il ne pouvait ressentir les émotions humaines, que les machines n'étaient pas vraiment humaines pour cette raison même. Pourtant, il pouvait sentir que son cœur mécanique avait des actions "anormales". Malgré les multiples vérifications des ingénieurs qui l'avaient fabriqués, aucun bug dans sa puce cérébrale n'avait été trouvé. Il ne savait donc pas ce qu'il se passait. Il savait seulement que de voir cet humain avec qui il travaillait sourire à d'autres personnes que "son collègue cyborg" lui faisait souvent cet effet. Le cœur qui s'emballe, faisant remonter son liquide dans sa bouche. Et encore, son cœur lui donnait cet étrange "goût" amer. 

* * *


	2. Jour 2 : Souvenir de la terre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2ème jour (un peu en retard) du Writober !

* * *

Un jeune garçon regardait avec fascination tous les objets étranges et vieillots, rangés avec soin dans une armoire tout aussi ancienne. Cela faisait tâche dans cette pièce surplombé d'une sphère de verre qui laissait voir le ciel sombre de la planète rouge. Pour lui, il était stupide de laisser des objets comme ça dans la pièce alors que cela prenait de la place dans l'appartement. Il était en effet habitué aux placards désintégrateurs, ces placards où il suffisait d'écrire ou de dire le nom de l'objet dont on avait besoin pour que celui-ci nous le donne. Le regard du jeune garçon s'arrêta sur un objet en particulier. La forme était étrange, cela semblait être un contenant avec du sable dedans, avec deux disques de bois fermant celui-ci.

Comment récupérait-on le sable si tout était fermé aussi solidement ? se demanda le garçon

Le garçon se tourna pour voir sa grand-mère. Elle prit cet objet dans le placard. 

\- Tu sembles perturbé par ce sablier, mon petit. rit-elle.

Et avec ses paroles, elle retourna le sablier. Le garçon n'en fût que plus fasciné encore par le "sablier", regardant le sable tomber doucement à l'intérieur. 

\- Dis, mamie, pourquoi gardes-tu tout ça ? Ça ne sert à rien !

\- Je veux que tu puisses connaître mon ancienne planète, si importante pour moi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà ! Vous pouvez me retrouver sur [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Kobaltaso)!


	3. Jour 3 : Gouter à l'immortalité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 3 du Writober !

* * *

Il avait profondément peur de la mort alors quand on lui a proposé de devenir "immortel", il avait tout de suite accepté. 

Le jour-J, il arriva en avance au laboratoire, lui qui était plutôt du genre à faire attendre les autres. 

Tout se passa très vite, il l'installa dans la machine, on lui posa les électrodes sur la tête puis on déclencha la machine. 

Il fut à ce moment-là submergé par des images. Des images de son passé, de sa vie actuelle, du futur. Il vit ses proches mourir, le laissant seul, obligé de vivre éternellement.

_Voulait-il vraiment d'une vie sans mort ?_

Il était trop tard pour se poser la question. Il avait atteint le stade ultime de l'humanité.

* * *


	4. Jour 4 : Fossiles de rêves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 4 du Writober !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour l'instant je tiens la cadence, youpi-

* * *

Les scientifiques entraient dans leur laboratoire avec leurs trouvailles du jour. Plusieurs objets étranges fossilisés avaient été déterrés ce jour-là par les archéologues et ils s'apprêtèrent à les analyser. 

Ils commencèrent par scruter le plus gros objet, une petite boîte, trouvée sous un arbre, prisonnière dans une enveloppe d'ambre. Pour savoir son contenu, les scientifiques n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de briser l'ambre. Après plusieurs heures, ils atteignirent enfin cet objet mystérieux. Ils ouvrirent la boîte et furent surpris du contenu. Ils virent des billes, un porte-clé, un carnet, un crayon et surtout une lettre qui ne semblait pas très abîmée pour le temps qu'elle avait passé à l'extérieur.

Ils se décidèrent à ouvrir et lire la lettre. 

_A la personne qui lira cette lettre,_

_Bonjour,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre alors je peux vous confier mes rêves, ma naïveté enfantine que j'ai abandonné. Prenez soin de ce qu'il reste de moi, s'il vous plait._

_Je vous souhaite d'avoir une meilleure vie que la mienne,_

_Au revoir._

_Quill_

Les scientifiques étaient stupéfaits devant cette courte lettre. Ce "Quill" avait fossilisé ses rêves.

* * *


	5. Jour 5 : L'abîme regarde en toi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 5 du Writober SF !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grosse annonce avant de commencer : j'ai enfin crée un blog pour mes écrits ! Le [Voici ](https://kobaltaso.wordpress.com/)

* * *

Je regardais l’immense crevasse à mes pieds. Elle était extrêmement étroite. Je ne pouvais pas voir le fond et cela me terrifiait. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et passa au-dessus de celle-ci sans trop de difficulté. J’allais continuer à grimper sur le glacier quand j’entendis un bruit étrange. Un bruit d’objet électronique mais inconnu à mes oreilles, venant de la crevasse que je venais de traverser. Je ne pensais pas qu’il y avait une quelconque technologie par ici, j’avais donc du mal à comprendre et mis ça sur le compte d’une hallucination auditive.

Je repris mon ascension mais le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre mais il y avait cette fois-ci un autre son, plus terrifiant, ressemblant à un grognement. Je me décidai à revenir en arrière, malgré le danger, envahi par une curiosité insatiable. Je vis cette fois-ci des diodes de différentes couleurs clignoter au fond de la crevasse. Je me demandai de quoi il s’agissait. Le grognement revint quelques secondes après et je ne pus m’empêcher de sursauter légèrement. Puis je vis un regard jaune vif dirigé vers moi, me fixant. J’étais paralysé.

* * *


	6. Jour 6 : Don Perdu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 6 du Writober!

* * *

Elle était une écrivaine talentueuse, tout le monde s’accordait à dire qu’elle avait un don pour créer des histoires. Adolescents comme adultes s’arrachaient chacun de ses livres. Cependant, elle n’écrivait plus aujourd’hui et ses romans devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à trouver pour ses fans. Pourquoi avait-elle disparu du monde de la littérature ? La réponse était simple : les robots. Les robots écrivaient plus vite qu’elle, une humaine, et coûtaient surtout moins cher sur le long terme. La maison d’édition avait donc préféré se tourner vers des machines la laissant sur la touche. La créativité était donc également passée entre les mains des machines. Tout ce que l’écrivaine pouvait faire maintenant était de relire ses livres, ne pouvant plus écrire. Elle n’écrivait plus. Elle était morose. Son imagination n’était plus utile pour elle et pour les autres. 

* * *


	7. Jour 7 : La survivante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 7 du Writober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime beaucoup le post-apocalyptique donc ce prompt était super inspirant et sympa à faire !

* * *

Elle se réveilla doucement, son corps entier lui faisait mal. Des grains de sable collaient à sa peau. Elle se leva petit à petit malgré tout et regarda autour d’elle, assise au sol. Elle ne vit que les immeubles qu’elle connaissait si bien, vide et détruits par un phénomène inconnu. Il n’y avait personne dans les rues, seulement un silence assourdissant. La femme s’efforça à se mettre debout et à avancer devant elle. Le sol sablonneux rendait la marche épuisante. Elle appela les noms de ses proches. Aucune réponse. Elle cria en espérant une quelconque réponse d’un inconnu. Rien. Elle marchait seule dans la ville.

* * *


	8. Jour 8 : La forêt des mythes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 8 du Writober

* * *

Le feuillage des arbres laissait à peine entrevoir la lumière dans la forêt. On marchait donc une obscurité quasi-totale. Ces arbres dataient d’une époque depuis longtemps révolue, le 21e siècle. Nous pouvions voir divers écrits gravés sur les arbres, des cœurs avec des lettres à l’intérieur, des mots isolés n’ayant un sens que pour celui qui les avaient écrits. Certains arbres avaient aussi d’étranges cavités. Des cavités qui contenaient parfois des histoires sur des choses inconnues comme le Paradis, l’Enfer, les dieux grecs et égyptiens, le Walhalla. J’aimais ces histoires même si je ne savais pas d’où elles venaient.

* * *


	9. Jour 9 : Corps étrangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 9 du Writober 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit avertissement avant de vous laisser lire : ce texte est assez gore. Si vous êtes sensibles à tout ce qui est chirurgie et sang, je vous déconseille de lire ce prompt du jour.

* * *

Depuis son séjour à l’hôpital, pour ce qui semblait être une simple vérification de routine, il avait une sensation étrange dans son corps. Les premiers jours, il n’avait pas vraiment fait attention à ça, cela était resté dans un coin de sa tête alors que sa vie quotidienne avait repris son cours normal. Néanmoins, son inquiétude à ce sujet avait augmenté avec les semaines qui passaient sans que cette sensation d’avoir plusieurs insectes sous sa peau ne s’arrangeait pas. Cette chose sous sa peau ne bougeait pas mais émettait une décharge électrique de temps à autre, une fois par semaine, de ce qu’il avait remarqué. Une nuit d’insomnie, il sentit une décharge sous sa peau, au niveau du ventre. Cela était la décharge de trop. Il se leva, transpirant, et alla chercher un couteau dans la cuisine. Il avait été médecin donc il savait comment extraire des objets en évitant l’hémorragie. Il mit d’abord des gants. Ensuite il se désinfecta la peau puis fit une fine incision dans son ventre. Il ne vit rien au début puis ressentit une deuxième décharge et avec ça, il en avait découvert la source. Il prit une pince à épiler, qu’il avait nettoyé au préalable, et tenta d’extraire la cause de tous ses maux. Il attrapa quelque chose dans sa pince et vit avec stupeur ce que c’était. Une nanopuce. Il continua son opération, cette fois- ci dans sa cuisse gauche. Il y trouva une autre nanopuce. Il commença à suer. Il frissonna non seulement de peur mais aussi de froid à cause de sa transpiration. Quand est-ce que ces puces avaient-elle été implantées dans son corps ? Et surtout : qui avait fait cela et pourquoi ?

* * *


	10. Jour 10 : Dépossédés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 10 du Writober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas le meilleur, peut-être, haha, je manquais d'inspiration pour celui-là. Et sinon j'ai commencé la série Altered Carbon il y a pas longtemps (enfin un quart d'épisode) et ça m'a un peu inspiré-
> 
> Bref !

* * *

Une femme se réveilla dans son lit d’hôpital. Son partenaire et elle avaient eu un très grave accident de voiture, accident dont ils avaient très peu de chances de se réveiller mais ils étaient bien là, vivants tous les deux. Elle s’attendait à souffrir terriblement, étant donné l’ampleur de leur accident et pourtant, elle n'avait absolument pas mal. La femme regarda son bras gauche, pas une seule égratignure. Elle se leva sans difficulté et tourna la tête vers son conjoint, encore endormi. Elle croyait rêver. Il n’avait plus le visage qu’elle avait toujours connu. Peut-être était-elle encore confuse et avait confondu son mari avec quelqu’un d’autre ? Elle remarqua en touchant sa poitrine que celle-ci était plus petite qu’avant. Elle chercha précipitamment et trouva une surface reflétante pour s’y regarder et là elle vit un autre visage inconnu. 

* * *


	11. Jour 11 : Royaumes Disparus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 11 du Writober.

* * *

Les archéologues creusaient sans cesse dans la terre sèche et sablonneuse, sous un soleil de plomb. Malheureusement pour eux, leurs recherches restaient pour le moment infructueuses. Puis, l’archéologue qui dirigeait cette expédition se fit interpeller par l’un d’entre eux. 

\- Monsieur Kuznetsov, venez voir ! cria son subalterne. 

Mikhail Kuznetsov, titulaire de plusieurs doctorats et archéologue renommé, ne s’attendait pas à grand-chose de cette fouille mais vint à sa rencontre. 

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Kuznetsov

\- Regardez ça ! répondit l’autre archéologue, en tendant un mystérieux objet en métal argenté. 

  
  


Kuznetsov regarda cet objet à la loupe, intrigué. Cet objet comportait une gravure en forme de fleur, une fleur de lys plus précisément. Il sourit, heureux de voir que sa fouille portait enfin ses fruits. 

\- Et il y a encore beaucoup d’autres comme ça ! Ils étaient dans ce coffre. relança l’archéologue ayant trouvé l’objet. 

Le docteur prit un autre objet dans le coffre, encore en métal mais cette fois-ci doré. Il y avait également une gravure sur l’objet mais c’était un symbole différent, une tête d’un animal ressemblant à un félin. Il prit ensuite une plaque de métal, avec des mots écrits dessus, un peu effacés. 

_Offrandes du royaume de xxxx au royaume de xxxx pour célébrer l’amitié de ces deux grands royaumes._

* * *


	12. Jour 12 : Mélancolie martienne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 12 du Writober.

* * *

Le martien vivait en secret sur la planète bleue depuis quelques mois déjà. Il récoltait énormément d’information sur la Terre ainsi que sur ses habitants, que cela soit les animaux ou encore, les êtres humains. Il avait particulièrement à faire pour l’analyse des êtres humains. Il les trouvait excessivement compliqués, à se disputer, à se faire la guerre pour un oui ou pour un non. Cependant, il trouvait aussi des humains qui lui paraissent assez sympathiques pour ne pas être perturbé par eux. Il continuait à observer chaque jour plusieurs “types” d’humains et d’animaux pour pouvoir faire un compte rendu le plus exhaustif possible sur son séjour sur Terre. Il se sentait plutôt bien pendant ses travaux d’observation mais au moment de rentrer dans son vaisseau, soigneusement caché afin qu’il ne soit pas vu, il ressentait toujours une émotion désagréable en lui. Il pensait souvent à sa planète d’origine, Mars ou “planète rouge” pour les Terriens. Son travail était certes très intéressant mais il avait hâte que cela se finisse afin qu’il puisse retourner chez lui. Il essaya d’oublier sa tristesse profonde et se remit à scruter les mammifères bipèdes.

* * *


	13. Jour 13 : Le faiseur de temps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 13 du Writober.

* * *

Les longs trajets quotidien dans les transports, le travail, dormir et la société qui demandait toujours plus d'heures et d'années de travail. Les gens manquaient de temps pour "profiter de la vie", se reposer et déprimaient, faisaient des burnout parfois. C'est alors qu'une institution fit son apparition : la fabrique du temps. Tout le monde se bousculait là-bas pour récupérer 5 minutes, 30 minutes, 1 heure de vide dans une vie qui n'en donnait plus assez. 

Personne ne savait comment une chose pareille était possible : voyage inter dimensionnel ? Distorsion du temps ? Effet placebo ? Une seule personne le savait vraiment : Le Faiseur du temps dont l'identité restait strictement secrète. Cela créait par ailleurs nombreuses théories plus complotistes les unes que les autres. Certains pensaient que c'était alien caché par les organisations secrètes d'autres pensaient que Le Faiseur du Temps était une divinité ou le nom de code d'une expérience à échelle planétaire. Malgré tout, personne ne rechignait à accepter les tickets du Faiseur de Temps, tickets pour une "vie". 

* * *


	14. Jour 14 : Le Jardin des Silences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 14 du Writober.

* * *

Un jeune homme avait fui le bruit incessant et oppressant de la maison de ses grands-parents, où discutait toute sa famille. Sa famille avait cet habitude de parler fort. Trop fort. C’est pour cela qu’il ne supportait pas les repas de famille et qu’il était bien sorti, discrètement, de la maison. Il ne sortait jamais sans son ours en peluche dans ces moments-là, cette peluche qui l’apaisait toujours, même à l’âge adulte. Il marcha jusqu’au fond du jardin et s’allongea dans l’herbe. Il ferma les yeux et écouta le vent. Il profitait du silence de la nature et se remémora les moments paisibles de son enfance, en souhaitant pouvoir les revivre et retrouver ce silence mental, sans ses problèmes actuels.

* * *


	15. Jour 15 : Le Vaisseau Fantôme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 15 (en retard) du Writober!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Désolé du retard ! J'étais hyper fatigué hier et donc pas trop apte à écrire, haha. Sinon ça devrait aller pour le jour 16, normalement.

* * *

Les deux hommes arrivèrent avec leur petite navette près de l’immense vaisseau spatial. Leur mission était de vérifier s’il était bel et bien abandonné comme les rumeurs le disaient. La navette des hommes s'approcha de la coque du vaisseau. Un des hommes sortit pour accrocher une corde au mastodonte afin de pouvoir grimper dessus. Ils laissèrent leur navette là puis entrèrent dans le vaisseau pour l’explorer. 

Le silence régnait dans la nef. Des hublots et fenêtres étaient brisés de l’intérieur comme de l’extérieur. Les explorateurs ouvrirent toutes les portes devant lesquelles ils passaient. Cabines, salles à manger, salle d’opération et de réunion, tout était étrangement vide. Pourtant, on pouvait encore y voir des traces de vie : des lits défaits, des plats entamés, comme si les occupants étaient partis précipitamment.

Un bruit d’un objet se fit entendre. Les hommes sursautèrent tous les deux et se tournèrent rapidement vers la direction d’où venait le bruit... 

* * *


	16. Jour 16 : Les Pierres qui pleurent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 16 du Writober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-bonjour !

* * *

L’ancien temple de pierre et ses statues de la même matière surplombaient le village. Le maire montait les nombreuses marches menant à l’édifice religieux. Une fois arrivé, il s’arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, regarder les statuts à l’extérieur; puis rentra dans le temple. Le maire pouvait sentir le courant d’air qui rentrait par la double porte restée ouverte. Il s’approcha de l’une des statues puis vit un liquide couler des yeux de la statue de pierre. Il pensait avoir rêvé mais en scrutant la statue, il revit ce liquide “sortir” des yeux de la statue. Puis, il vit soudainement le même liquide transparent couler du mur derrière la statue qui pleurait.

* * *


	17. Jour 17 : Entendre les ombres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 17 du Writober 2020 !

* * *

Les ombres discutaient entre elles pendant qu’elles buvaient leur thé comme à leur habitude. Elles le buvaient toujours à 17 heures précises dans une pièce où elles ne pouvaient être embêtées par les humains avec qui elles devaient partager leur maison. Elles riaient, parlaient de ce qu’elles avaient vu pendant la journée. Pendant ce temps, des pas se fit entendre dans le couloir. Une petite fille se dirigeait discrètement vers la pièce des ombres. En effet, elle avait commencé à entendre des personnes parler alors qu’elle montait à l’étage et intriguée, car elle savait que ses parents n’étaient pas à la maison, elle avait tenté de voir d’où venait ce brouhaha. Elle arriva devant la pièce, mit ses oreilles devant la porte pour écouter ce qu’il se passait à l’intérieur. Elle se trouva amusée par la conversation qu’elle entendait.

* * *


	18. Jour 18 : Métamorphose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 18 du Writober.

* * *

Elie marchait pour rentrer chez lui après avoir passé du bon temps avec l'une de ses amantes. Il était 23h mais sa femme était habituée à le voir rentrer tard. Il prétextait toujours que c'était bien son travail qu'il lui imposait des horaires aussi étendus et elle le croyait. Il émit un rire en regardant son portable dernier cri, acheté par une de ses conquêtes, plutôt riche. Ce portable était exactement le modèle qu'il désirait depuis sa sortie, il y a quelques mois. Cependant, sa bienfaitrice avait, semble-t-il, téléchargé une application dessus avant de le lui donner, il n'y faisait pas plus attention que ça, tout de même. 

Le problème de cette application est qu'il avait beau essayer de la désintaller, un message d'erreur s'affichait à chaque fois. Il haussa les épaules et entra chez lui. 

Après s'être changé, il se coucha dans le lit, à côté de sa femme qui dormait déjà. Contairement aux autres fois, il essaya d'ouvrir la mystérieuse application mais rien ne se passa. L'application avait seulement affiché un message _;)_ avant de se fermer soudainement en lui infligeant une légère décharge électrique. 

Il soupira et posa son portable pour s'endormir. 

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec une sensation étrange, comme si ses extrémités étaient engourdies. Quand il essaya de se lever, il n'y arriva pas et tomba dans un bruit sourd de son lit. C'est là qu'il vit que ses mains n'étaient plus, remplacées par des fines pattes d'insecte. En levant les yeux, il vit l'horreur : il n'avait plus rien d'humain, le miroir reflétait seulement un insecte géant. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai jamais lu Métamorphose de Kafka mais j'aimerais bien le faire, un jour.


	19. Jour 19 : La Nuit des Temps

* * *

Le vieil homme regardait le paysage dans lequel il avait toujours vécu. Et pourtant il ne reconnaissait pas toujours car il avait bien changé, depuis le millénaire de sa jeunesse, le deuxième millénaire de l’existence humaine. Il n’avait pas voulu vivre aussi longtemps, son corps avait simplement une mutation qui allongeait drastiquement son espérance de vie. Le village d’antan était devenu une mégalopole en cette année 3754. Les médecins ne savaient toujours pas quand il allait mourir alors il attendait jusqu’à ce que la mort ou la fin des temps l’emporte. 

* * *


	20. Jour 20 : Insaisissable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 20 du Writober.

* * *

La jeune fille regardait le ciel étoilé du balcon de son appartement. Les étoiles brillaient tant dans le ciel dans le noir de la nuit, se disait-elle. Elle adorait lire les histoires d'astronautes qui voyagaient et travaillent dans l'espace. Elle les admirait et enviait à la fois. Elle tendit le bras vers le ciel comme pour saisir l'étoile la plus brillante mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait la saisir. Mais, un jour, elle se le promettait, elle arrivera à être parmi les étoiles pour les étudier et les saisir d'une certaine façon.

* * *


	21. Jour 21 : Ailleurs et Demain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 21 du Writober.

* * *

Les scientifiques avaient prédit depuis plusieurs décennies cette fin funeste mais personne ne les avait réellement écoutés. Personne n'avait pu, ou voulu, réagir à temps. C'est ainsi qu'un couple s'était retrouvé attendre, seuls, les secours sur une route abandonnée. Les milliardaires et les personnes "utiles" avaient déjà fui la planète mourante depuis bien longtemps. Alors, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer être ailleurs, demain. 

* * *


	22. Jour 22 : Torpeur Planétaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 22 du Writober!

* * *

Le monde marchait au ralenti. Toute la planète se retrouvait enfermée chez elle, attendant des réponses à ce qu'il se passait. Tout avait été coupé : électricité, connexion internet, eau, et ce, pour une raison inconnue. On ne pouvait pas sortir sous peine de risquer l'accident comme les signalisations ne fonctionnaient plus. Plus de transports, plus de travail. Alors en attendant, les gens angoissaient ou se détendaient, profitant de ce congé imposé. 

* * *


	23. Jour 23 : Tombée du Ciel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 23 du Writober !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il reste moins de 10 jours, déjà... Le temps passe vite !

* * *

Elle était allongée sur le sol, pleine d'égratignures. Elle pouvait sentir des branches lui piquer le dos. Elle avait mal dans tout le corps et arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Le ciel était si loin d'elle... Son coeur se serrait à cette pensée. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Sa maison était à plusieurs kilomètres au-dessus d'elle et aujourd'hui, elle était soudinament tombée de sa cité jusqu'à s'écraser quelque part sur Terre. 

* * *


	24. Jour 24 : Les Grands Anciens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 24 du Writober!

* * *

Plusieurs hommes et femmes âgés étaient assis autour d'une table, chacun face à un écran avec des écritures anciennes de différentes époques et civilisations. 

\- Soyez les bienvenus à ce conseil extraordinaire des Anciens Terriens. Nous sommes ici car la situation de notre chère planète devient plus qu'urgente. Veuillez aussi bien accueillir notre nouveau conseiller. commença un vieil homme

\- N'est-il pas trop jeune ? commenta l'un des sages autour de la table, en regardant le nouveau venu. 

Il était vrai qu'il faisait tâche dans cette réunion, parmi des centenaires voire bicenteneraires pour certains. Cependant, il savait aussi que malgré son très jeune âge, 34 ans, il avait le savoir et le sagesse pour faire partie de leur groupe. Il resta tout de même silencieux face à la remarque de son homologue. 

\- Douteriez-vous de mes choix ? questionna le chef du conseil et des Anciens Terriens.

\- Absolument pas, monsieur. Veuillez m'excuser. répondit l'autre. 

Ils arrêtèrent la conversation sur ces mots. 

\- Commençons donc le conseil. Qu'avez-vous pu trouver sur notre problématique du jour ? 

Le chef regarda le nouveau venu, attendant une réponse de sa part. 

\- D'après mes observations, l'astéroide que nous avions repéré la dernière fois s'est éloigné de la Terre et ne devrait donc ne plus poser de soucis, pour le moment. Cependant... Un autre problème est venu s'ajouter. Je sens la glace des pôles fondre de plus en plus vite, la planète se réchauffe encore plus rapidement que nous le pensions. Je sens sa douleur. répondit le jeune homme. 

C'était pour cela qu'il avait pu intégrer le conseil émérite des Grands Anciens si jeune. Il avait en effet des pouvoirs psychiques très puissants, parfois difficiles à vivre, lui permettant de sentir les changements terrestres instantanément et voir le futur, certes de manière floue mais ses prédictions étaient d'une grande aide.

* * *


	25. Jour 25 : Douce Cicatrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 25 du Writober!!

* * *

Elle se regardait dans le miroir, encore en sous-vêtements. Elle pouvait voir les nombreuses cicatrices sur son corps, trace de la dangerosité de son métier d'espionne. Explosions, accidents, chutes, brûlures, les causes de ses blessures sont diverses. Il y avait cependant une exception parmi ces cicatrices. Une cicatrice qui se trouvait sur son avant-bras. Celle-ci datait de son enfance, une époque à laquelle elle repensait avec nostalgie. Elle était tombée du haut d'un arbre et c'était écorché assez profondement sur une branche d'un buisson. Cette chute lui a valu cette cicatrice, encore présente aujourd'hui. Elle caressa son avant-bras de son doigt, se remémorant les doux moments de sa vie. 

* * *


	26. Jour 26 : Ainsi naissent les fantômes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 26 du Writober !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il reste moins d'une semaine pour le Writober... Et j'ai tenu la cadence, miracle !

* * *

Les gens naissent, vivent, puis meurent. Tel était le cycle de la vie humaine. Rien ni personne ne pouvait le changer alors il nous fallait vivre avec la perte d'un proche, aussi brutale qu'elle puisse être. Mais comment les morts se sentaient-il au moment de leur trépas ? Personne ne se posait vraiment la question, pensant pour la plupart que la mort n'était qu'une fin. Et pourtant, la mort était aussi un commencement, en réalité, car les morts continuaient à vivre parmi nous, sans être vus, comme des fantômes, dans nos esprits. 

* * *


	27. Jour 27 : No Man's Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 27 du Writober!

* * *

Après un long voyage intergalactique, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination : une planète à plusieurs années lumières de leur terre d'origine. Heureux que ce voyage éreintant arrive à safin, ils commencèrent à entrer dans l'atmosphère de la planète puis s'y posèrent sans problème. Les astronautes se préparèrent à sortir du vaisseau. Puis, enfin, l'un d'entre eux ouvrit la porte du nef et fit son premier pas sur cette terre inconnue, non sans une certaine euphorie enfantine. 

* * *


	28. Jour 28 : Vestiges de l'automne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 28 du Writober!

* * *

Les arbres étaient maintenant dénudés de leur feuilles, envolées avec le vent de l'automne. Seuls les conifères et quelques autres arbres gardaient encore de leur verdure. Les feuilles des arbres craquaient et collaient sous les pieds des passants. Les oiseaux s'envolaient dans le ciel gris vers une destination plus chalereuse. Les décorations de Noël apparaissaient déjà dans la ville. Les gens ne restaient plus dehors à discuter et fuyaient le froid pour rentrer chez eux. C'est ainsi que l'automne laissait doucement place à l'hiver. 

* * *


	29. Jour 29 : Le Musée des regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jour 29 du Writober!

* * *

Un mégaphone, un passeport, un carton et d'autres objets du quotidien, tel était la collection permanente de ce musée bien particulier. Quel était le thème de ce musée ? me demanderez-vous peut-être. Eh bien je pense que vous auriez bien du mal à le comprendre mais avec mes explications, permettez-moi donc de vous inviter à lire les cartons des oeuvres, cela vous aidera peut-être. 

Sous le mégaphone on pouvait lire ces mots : _"Si seulement j'avais pu me défendre à cette époque"._ Ensuite sous le passeport, il était écrit : _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas saisi cette occasion en or de partir à l'étranger ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même"_. Sous chacun des objets était écrit une phrase assez vague, comme une citation d'une personne inconnue. 

\- Avez-vous compris ? inquit le conservateur du musée

Cependant, avant même d'avoir pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il avait disparu. 

* * *


	30. Jour 30 : IA en Exil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avant-dernier jour du Writober !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Writober touche bientôt à sa fin... Le temps passe vite et je croyais pas réussir aussi bien, je suis fier de moi !

* * *

Le robot marchait seul dans le laboratoire pour la première fois de son existence. Un sentiment étrange de curiosité était monté en lui, au point de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. C'est pour cela qu'il avait arracher ses câbles et errait dans ce bâtiment qu'il connaissait à la fois si bien et si mal. Il commença à courir, doucement et discrètement pour éviter de se faire entendre par des scientifiques. Il marcha dans les couloirs, sans savoir où il allait. Puis, il vit une lumière bien plus naturelle que celle qu'il avait toujours connu. Il s'approcha avec précaution. C'est là que l'IA vit une prairie, un vrai paysage et non plus une simulation. Fasciné il fit un pas à l'extérieur, regarda derrière lui et enfin courut loin de sa "prison", vers une nouvelle vie, avec un haut le coeur, malgré tout. 

* * *


	31. Jour 31 : Résignation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier jour du Writober !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce dernier jour, je me suis retrouvé à écrire un texte avec une aura assez personnelle. Petit avertissement : le sujet de la mort d'un proche est abordé dans ce texte donc si ce sujet vous fait du mal, faites attention à vous.

* * *

Elle avait beaucoup de regrets mais elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Son grand-père était mort depuis bien longtemps et ces moments de bonheur avec lui, disparus, flous. Son coeur était encore serré en repensant à lui, au fait qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais et qu'il ne verrait pas quelle femme adulte elle était devenue. Cela faisait plus d'une décennie qu'il était mort, que l'erreur médicale avait été faite. Sa famille ne pouvait plus porter plainte, plus se retourner contre les médecins peu méticuleux. C'était un manque de chance, voilà tout. Son grand-père avait fait son malaise au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Elle et sa famille devait accepter cette perte et aller de l'avant, tout simplement. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Le Writober arrive à sa fin ! Merci d'avoir été là pour lire tout ça, malgré les hauts et les bas. Bon on se retrouve dès le mois de novembre pour le NaNoWriMo et d'autres écrits... Eh non je n'en ai pas fini avec les challenges écriture.


End file.
